


Drarry fic :)

by carstairstessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairstessa/pseuds/carstairstessa
Summary: Just a short Harry/Draco fic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Drarry fic :)

Harry dunked Draco into a garbage can. Fucking obliterated.


End file.
